The Wolf in the Dark
by Indus
Summary: Slash RB/SL. Fifth Year- Harry and his friends try to help Remus after Voldemort pays the werewolf a visit. Chapter 4 up *complete story please tell me what you think* Starving writers need reviews
1. The Wolf's SOS

The Wolf in the Dark

**By Indus**

Disclaimer: Again, no copyright infringement of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and publishers of Harry Potter intended. This is for non-commercial uses only. Any original characters are mine and I am usually willing to share if my permission is asked.

Please do not read this if you have a problem with slash!!!

PG for slash.. May become NC-17 later, but I promise that that will be a chapter on its own, which can be avoided by those who have no desire to read m/m.

Sirius/Lupin, Percy/Oliver pairing

You should have read the books to truly understand the story and the characters.

PROLOGUE:

It wasn't that long ago that Harry had first learned just how different the Muggle world was from the Wizarding world. It wasn't really about the obvious things like magic and Quidditch instead of cricket that were hard to get used to, but the more subtle differences like acceptance of alternate lifestyles. Not knowing much about Wicca, he had never thought about how Hogwarts would accept homosexuality, especially since his feelings for Cho had given away his sexual orientation a long time ago. His closest friends, Ron and Hermione, were definitely heterosexual; they proved that whenever Victor Krum came up in a conversation. Hermione blushed a rosy pink color while Ron turned an unbecoming green, and both tried desperately not to look at each other.

So it wasn't until his fourth year that Harry first became aware of the wide scale acceptance in this new world. His aunt and uncle were known for their intolerance, and Harry learned daily that he had to ignore certain lessons he had been taught by them as a child to become a wizard. So when he heard that Percy and Oliver were moving in together, as lovers, he played along with Ron's nonchalance. Of course Percy's siblings had to tease their overly serious brother, but their teasing had nothing to do with the sex of his lover. Hermione's Muggle upbringing helped her understand his confusion, and she took him aside one day to explain that the wizard community embraced alternate lifestyles, and tended to regard such relationships as equal to heterosexual relationships. Once the couple was bonded, they were even considered equally eligible for adoption. Hermione also explained that there were some homosexual couples at Hogwarts, including some people in their year at Griffindor. 

Harry had been forced by events in his life to accept changes philosophically, and his own childhood prevented him from ever wanting to discriminate against anyone. Besides, seeing them together was, as Hermione put it, "very sweet, even though, or perhaps because even Dumbledore himself could not have predicted them ending up together."

But with all the other important events occurring in his fourth year, Percy and Oliver's relationship did not make much of an impact on his life. After all, Percy would always be his best friend's annoying and pompous older brother, and it would not be until his fifth year that Harry would really be forced to put aside any private inhibitions and truly accept that his aunt and uncle were wrong about this like they were wrong about so many other things.

The first weekend day after his return to Hogwarts, Harry lay in bed long after the sun had risen. Ron snored in the next bed, but everyone else was up and about. The only reason he and Ron were not with them was that they, and Hermione, had stayed up almost the entire night talking about their summers. The rise of Voldemort had not stopped their owls, even if it had interfered with any plans Harry could have made with his friends, but writing letters was not the same as talking. So they stayed up late with the result that that all three were exhausted the next day.

Suddenly, Harry heard the sound of footsteps padding into his room. Before he could get upset and sound the alarm, he sat up and recognized the dog that appeared in front of him.

"Sirius!" he said, forgetting to be quiet in his joy. He had missed his godfather terribly, and it was nice to meet him again.

Sirius transformed into a man. "Keep it down. I'll be glad to meet Ron and Hermione later, but for now I just want to talk to you."

Harry gulped. Whatever it was, it sounded dangerous, and did Sirius actually look nervous?

"Harry, I know the Muggle world has different ideas, but here we are very tolerant of homosexual relationships…"

For a minute Harry thought this was Sirius' way of beginning to give him the talk that Mr. Weasley had given Ron a couple of years before, when he had taught Ron the contraception spell. But that was not what was going on.

"I know you might find this difficult to adjust to, but I used to mate with members of both sexes, until my seventh year. Actually it was the summer before my seventh year that I fell in love with one of my best friends, and we began a very strong, caring relationship. We thought we'd always have time to bond…"

Harry had a terrible thought. Sirius and his father…?

"But of course, we didn't. And then your parents died (Harry sighed in relief) and Peter framed me. He, Remus, came to me before they took me to Azkaban and asked me to promise him that I was innocent. He would have believed me, I think, against all the evidence, if I had said yes. But I was afraid for him. Believing that I was innocent would do him no good, even if I were to tell him the rest, about Peter framing me. If he tried to investigate, the Death Eaters would probably have gotten him. And being a werewolf, there are too many days when he is vulnerable."

"That sounds noble, but the truth is that I was angry, because I doubted that he would have believed me if I had said I was innocent. James and I were close, the very best of friends, which meant that Remus and Peter were closer than they were to us, aside from the very different relationship I had with Remus. I knew Moony was grieving, and that he had been told by so many people holding damning evidence that I was guilty he would never believe me. So I let him believe the lie, and that was a terrible, terrible mistake."

"Because, you see Harry, I'd been an idiot for a while. Peter seemed so innocent and meek that no one could have expected him to be a traitor, and it was becoming obvious that someone in our inner circle was a mole for Voldemort. I knew it wasn't me, and it couldn't be James since he was the one in danger, so that left only one person. As much as I thought I was above discriminating against werewolves, I found myself wondering if Remus was one more dark creature allied with the Dark Lord. So I pretended to be under a lot of stress, and pulled out of our relationship. To keep an eye on him, we still spent hours together as friends. He too was worried about your family, but he knew something was wrong. And I think those months helped convince him that I was guilty. And then one night I decided to test him. It was a stupid idea, but I needed to know. So I set up a scene, at a bar I knew he came to some nights when he was worried, especially the week of the full moon, and made it look as if he was running into me when I was on a date. I thought if I knew how he reacted to anger, I would know how he felt…"

"How did he react?"

"Terribly. I swear that if it had not been for the fact that it was still a few days before the full moon he would have turned into a wolf right there and then. He was furious, and I could see a lot of darkness in his eyes. I knew I hurt him badly, and I wanted to jump up and run after him. But I couldn't be sure, so I didn't. The next time I saw him it was when he asked me if I was guilty, and then it was at Hogwarts, over a year ago."

Harry had been mostly silent during this recital, and neither of them had noticed their two interested eavesdroppers until now.

"Sirius, you have to get Professor Lupin back," Hermione said.

Although Sirius Black had not wanted them to hear, he was relieved that he would not have to explain all of this again, and he had to admit that he liked Hermione's plan.

Ron chimed in, "I think he forgave you a long time ago. In the tree, when you hugged it was kind of obvious that he doesn't hate you. You're all he has left."

Although his listeners winced at his words, they had to admit that Ron was right. Remus had displayed no bitterness, but rather shame at having believed the wrong friend.

"Yeah, I don't think you'll have anything to worry about," Harry said, feeling a little funny giving his guardian love advice. "Unless there's someone else?"

Sirius did not look worried at that thought, but Hermione answered his question. "Werewolves mate for life, Harry. He won't find anyone else, he can't. It's just not possible."

"Wow," Ron said, "what if you were really a Death Eater? He'd really be stuck then."

"No, I also got the vibe that he had forgiven me. We have also communicated several times since then, and I think all has been put where it belongs, in the past."

"Then what's the problem?" Harry asked. "Did you come here to tell me that when you're allowed to go free I'd end up with two guardians? If so, you should know that I like Professor Lupin a lot, and I couldn't be happier."

Although Sirius looked marginally happier, but he was obviously worried. "No, Harry, I came to explain. I got an owl from Remus a few days ago."

He passed the owl to Harry, while Hermione and Ron read over their friend's shoulder.

Padfoot,

Don't come to me, whatever happens. The Dark Lord comes near. I don't think he'll kill me. It's you and Harry he wants, so please don't come here, or send anyone for a while. I don't want anyone on my conscience. Padfoot, I would hate to see you go, but I think you can live without me easier. You have Harry after all. James' son: it was meant to be, I suppose. I am sure I will make it; I will be a warning, and one that needs to be alive. Besides he wants me with him, so he won't kill me. Just don't visit me until a couple of days after the full moon, and don't let Harry come either.

But in case I don't… I still love you. And tell Harry that I am proud of him. He has surpassed all that I could expect from Lily and James' child, and that is saying a lot. Remind him of what we learned: surround yourself only with friends who would die for you, and you for them. I think he has already done that with Ron and Hermione. 

Please, don't come before it's time.

Moony


	2. The wolf remains by day

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Again, no copyright infringement of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and publishers of Harry Potter intended. This is for non-commercial uses only. Any original characters are mine and I am usually willing to share if my permission is asked.**

Please do not read this if you have a problem with slash!!!

PG for slash, violence. May become R later for violence, but probably only stick to PG13.

Sirius/Lupin 

Harry reread the letter several times before meeting the worried glances of his friends. Despite his stronger bonds to Sirius, Remus was an important part of Harry's life. He had spent much more time with Professor Lupin than he had with his godfather during his third year at Hogwarts, and had it not been for the fact that Sirius was his father's best friend, Harry might have continued to be closer to Remus. Moreover, Remus was also his parents' friend, and therefore holder of some memories that he could describe to Harry. Finally, and perhaps most importantly, unless you were a Slytherin you had to love Remus for himself (A/N here author's prejudices show- Remus is my favorite character). Something about the sweet, solemn gaze and his soft, caring voice had made him a favorite in the short time he had taught Defense in the Dark Arts. 

Hermione blinked back tears of fear. Could Professor Lupin be dead? She had kept his secret about being a werewolf from her own best friends because she had liked him enough to push aside her prejudices. Although Sirius was obviously more important to Harry, Hermione knew that it would take two men to give Harry a stable upbringing. It wasn't that she doubted the ability of single fathers; Sirius was a little wild, and Remus was needed to set boundaries.

Ron sighed, after reading the letter for the second time. Hearing about Sirius and Remus had been disconcerting for a boy who was constantly trying to prove his courage and stoicism. He was afraid of You-Know-Who, and he hated the thought of Remus being at the hands of the Dark Lord.

"Well, what do we do?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow will be the day that Remus asked us not to come to him before, so I will be going then," Sirius answered.

"Tomorrow?" (Ron)

"You?" (Hermione)

"We're going too!" (Harry!)

"Excuse me?" Sirius said, amazed at the courage and protectiveness displayed by this small group. He felt sad and guilty that these three children should be so used to risking their lives and facing death. Harry was involved because of his parents, but Ron and Hermione could leave anytime they wanted, and they chose to stay. He hoped that their friendship would survive the next few years. Yes, Remus was right, Harry had chosen his friends well.

"You can't go alone," Hermione answered reasonably. "And let's face it, you can't take anyone who won't take one look at you and call the Ministry. I don't think Professor Lupin would appreciate it if you were carted off to Azkaban while you were trying to save him."

Harry and Ron nodded their support for her argument.

Realizing that arguing would be fruitless, Sirius sighed and gave in. Remus had said it would be safe by then anyway.

The next day was a holiday and the trio accompanied their black dog to Hogsmeade, from where they used Floo powder and a fireplace in a small inn to travel to a small town in Yorkshire. There, they walked to the outskirts, and then through a small wooded area. Remus had to stay far from people so that he would not harm anyone during the full moon. This town was empty of Muggles as some kind of knowledge of magic was a requirement to be eligible to rent or buy a home there, but Remus knew that children and startled wizards could be bitten or killed. Furthermore, the townspeople would be more than happy to throw him out if they discovered he was a werewolf, and Remus didn't want to be evicted again.

But he had sent Sirius the address several months before, so it was easy for the children and Padfoot to find the small cottage. However, no one answered their knock, and the door opened when Sirius, who had transformed back into a man on reaching their destination, pushed lightly.

Hermione shivered. In an unconsciously protective manner, both Harry and Ron moved in front of her as they crossed the threshold. Somehow, before their eyes adjusted to the darkness inside the house, they knew something horrible had happened here, recently.

The door opened up into a living room, which had been the scene of a violent wizards duel. The signs of curses that had missed their targets scorched the walls and ceilings, while the furniture had been flung around. But it was the sleeping animal chained to the leg of a light table that drew their attention.

"But he's a wolf… and it's broad daylight!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked and confused.

Sirius suddenly cried out and rushed to the wolf. "These chains are silver, which is why they held him to such a flimsy table. He couldn't struggle against it."

He was about to try to break the chains with his bare arms, when Hermione stepped forward and raised her wand. "Linkinenea!"  The chains fell apart with a clank and Sirius gathered his friend in his arms.

"Is he all right?" Harry asked, worriedly looking at the people he already considered his godparents.

"No! The chains have been on him for a few days, and the silver has hurt him terribly. It's a miracle he's even alive, but I think he figured out a way to lie so that the chain didn't come into contact with his skin. But of course the proximity causes intense pain as well. And aside from the fact that we don't know what Voldemort did to him before, there is also the small point Hermione brought up about him being a wolf in the morning."

"But if Voldemort has the power to keep him in a certain form, can't there be a way for him to remain in human form?" Ron asked, remembering the fact that Professor Lupin hated his werewolf side.

"This is very dark magic, and some of the ingredients cannot be used by any good witches. I don't know if it can be reversed; I have not heard of it being done in my lifetime. It is a terrible curse, leaving you in the form of your nightmares…"

Harry, listening to his godfather, felt a surge of anger. His parents, the Longbottoms, 12 years of Sirius' life and now Lupin… Voldemort had caused so much grief. Baring his shoulders against the weight of the war he had been involved in all his life, he forced himself to look for Remus' wand.

Finding it, he joined the others as they made their way back to the town. The people they met on the way cried out at the sight of the wolf, but did not stop them from returning to Hogwarts, where Dumbledore and the Nurse were waiting. After giving their stories, they all took turns keeping a vigil at the side of the wolf.

Madame Pomfrey tutted when she saw the burns around Lupin's neck. She had spent years taking care of him when he was a student and then later during Harry's third year. Harry Potter himself had spent enough time in the infirmary to develop a caring relationship with the nurse, but Remus would spend a few days with her every month. Whatever prejudices she might have had against werewolves disappeared after seeing the pain and suffering they bore immediately before and after the full moon, besides the agony she witnessed during the period of transformation itself. So she had learned to love this boy, and it pained her to see him tortured. She wasn't used to treating him while he was a wolf, but working in a school for witches and wizards had made her a wonderful animal doctor, too. The werewolf was almost comatose, so she did not have to worry. It was after the medication wore off that he would become dangerous, but they hoped to turn him back into a man before that.

"So what can we do?" Harry's tone was impatient as he gazed at his godfather and Dumbledore.

"Harry…" Sirius sighed. "We've never seen magic like this before. It had to have been Voldemort."

Dumbledore looked mournful. "The training in the Dark Arts has to be phenomenal to achieve this, or it would have been possible for me to prevent Remus from ever being a werewolf in the first place. Every full moon I could just reverse this spell. But this is dark because it subjugates the moon in a way that light magic can never do. It is also rare, and there are few who know the counter curse. I am afraid that I am not one of those few."

"Will it be in the library?" Hermione asked eagerly. Ron and Harry knew that her mind was already there, trying to find the place where the book would be kept.

"No, it is commonly thought to be a myth that any of this is even possible. However, after seeing Remus it becomes obvious that this spell is not a myth, but I believe that a wolf has to be an innocent to be susceptible, so it is doubtful that Voldemort can use it on others. There are few werewolves that have not bitten or killed a human being by the time they are Remus' age. We need someone well trained in the Dark Arts, like Moody, to fight this. Unfortunately Moody is away gathering information about Voldemort, and by the time he returns to Hogwarts it will be too late. For if the sun sets on the fifth day after this spell is cast without the wolf becoming a man, he will remain a wolf for the rest of his life. There is only one other who may be able to break it, but he is sadly the one we are trying to save."

Harry wasn't the only one looking like he was going to cry. Sirius bent forward and held the paw of the sleeping wolf, while Ron gritted his teeth and looked away. But Hermione's mind had a tendency to work faster when it needed to, and it only took her a few seconds to come up with an idea.

"What about the memory thing you told me about, Harry? (A/N Goblet of Fire- Harry sees the trial of the Death Eaters after the fall of Voldemort when his parents died). Can't we look into his mind?"

Harry had told Hermione and Ron some of what he had seen, and his eyes lit up. "We might be able to see him learning how to do it!"

"And find out what happened," Ron added, his eyes glinting with excitement. Ron had always hated not being able to do anything.

Sirius and Dumbledore looked at each other with their eyes raised. "It is possible…"

* * *

A few moments later, the strange bowl was next to Remus. Dumbledore mumbled a few words under his breath and a thick, luminescent liquid poured out of the bowl and moved towards the wolf's head. It went into his ears and then the people in the infirmary (Sirius, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and Hermione) were sucked into Lupin's living room.  

They would never forget what they were going to see.

**Well, wait for the next part!**

**And thanks for the great reviews.**


	3. Inside his head

The Wolf in the Dark Part 3

**Indus**

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Harry Potter books or have anything to do with the publishers, Warner Bros. Or even J.K. Rowling. This is strictly for noncommercial purposes and any original characters or situations I create are mine. If you want to use one, ask me and I'll usually be happy to share.

This is the third chapter in my Wolf in the Dark Series. This is Sirius/Remus and a slight hint in earlier chapters of Percy/Oliver slash. In earlier chapters Sirius told Harry about his relationship with Remus. When Harry, Sirius, Hermione and Ron go to Remus' house after Voldemort's visit, they find him in wolf form despite the fact that it is broad daylight outside.  They take him back to Hogwarts where they look into the pensieve for a cure.

Rating: R for violence. Slash warning but nothing sexually explicit.

naurmohd@aol.com

Ok, thanks to everyone for the feedback, especially for mentioning pensieve so many times. I couldn't remember what it was called and my copy of POA was at home. But last weekend I brought it with me, so I should be Ok. As for how Sirius came to see Harry in chapter one…  well, he was roaming around almost freely as Snuffles by the end of GOF, so I am going to assume that Dumbledore gives him the codes when necessary. And he only carried Remus in the village near Lupin's cottage, since the presence of a wolf itself would distract people from the face of its carrier. There they used Floo powder to get to Hogsmeade. Now, this part is in my head, and I couldn't find a way to incorporate it into the story, so here it is. I figure Harry would have his invisibility cloak, and he'd drape it over the wolf. Padfoot would trot behind Ron who would levitate the invisible wolf. No one would notice Ron holding his wand out since no one notices Ron anyway. So, I apologize for leaving the holes in my story, but the holes were quite filled in my mind. (Answer all your questions, Meredith? Thanks for pointing them out; it's easy to miss the small but important details).

And now for Chapter 3.

They stood there for a while, just drinking in the man sitting at his desk, scribbling furiously on a parchment. There was nothing remarkable in the sight, but they knew that if they weren't successful they would never see this man again. Although his hand movements were quick, it was obvious that desperation was driving him well beyond his physical capabilities. It must have been close to the full moon, either before or after, and Remus looked, as Ron had once put it, as if a hex would finish him off. He mumbled a few words as he wrote the letter, and then signed it with a flourish. He then got up and walked to the kitchen, where the following group of children, the Headmaster and Sirius could see an owl pecking at some seeds. Halfway there, however, Lupin's meager strength failed him and he collapsed to his knees.

"Moony!" Sirius called, rushing to his friend. But he couldn't help him since Sirius was simply a trespasser in Remus' memory.

They watched as Remus painfully stood up and stumbled to the open kitchen door, where he leaned against the doorjamb for a few minutes. Suddenly he gasped and turned even paler. Then he raised his head, and he began to push himself forward and run to his wand, which was lying on the desk. Instincts pulled at him to hurry despite the weakness caused by his lycanthropy, but he did not make it.

Dumbledore had turned to the door at about the same time Lupin gasped, but the others were trying to figure out what was wrong. Harry cried out as his scar began to burn, and little hairs rose on the back of Ron, Hermione and Sirius' necks. True evil was here.

When Remus was about two feet away from the wand, the door was flung open and three masked Death Eaters entered with a cloak figure and a small man they all recognized. Peter, for it was he, summoned Lupin's wand and left the werewolf unarmed, facing the most dangerous wizard in the world. It was Lord Voldemort.

"What do you want?" Remus asked casually, as if the visitors were door-to-door salesmen. Harry couldn't help remembering the last time he had seen Peter, and heard his Professor of the Dark Arts speak in exactly the same unperturbed tone. His ill health and exhaustion made it easy to forget that he was quietly as strong as Sirius, and far wiser.

"Where is the girl?" The cloaked figure demanded in a fierce voice. Ron took a step back despite the fact that he was only an observer who could not be hurt. He was the only one present who had been brought up hearing horrible tales of the Dark Wizard's reign, and it was difficult for him to see Voldemort without the fear and awe of a child for a monster.

But Hermione noticed something else. When Voldemort had asked the question, Remus had lost all indifference. For a second, his mouth hung open with shock before he closed it with a snap. It took him a minute or so to recover and try to deflect the question.

"What girl?"

"Do not play dumb with me, I mean the Evans girl."

"If you mean Lily, you killed her many years ago, don't you remember?"

"Yes, but there was another…"

"If you mean Petunia, I don't know why you would target her. She's your kind of Muggle."

But Remus had forgotten about Peter. "No, there was a brother, a Muggle boy… Richard Evans. And he married a Slytherin. She did not join the Dark cause since she wasn't a very good Slytherin. Instead, she became Lily's best friend. Her name was Ally, Ally Ester Evans. I think my Master is referring to his daughter, the cousin of Harry Potter." Hermione and Ron stared at their best friend. He was in shock at the thought that he might have more family, and this girl in question was the daughter of a witch, and his mother's best friend. _Wait, mum was best friends with a Slytherin? _Sirius looked at Dumbledore, who appeared a little worried by the events occurring, but not surprised in any way.

Remus lost a little of his cool. "While that is true, Peter, you don't know everything. Richard died in a car accident about two years after Lily's death without becoming a father. You know, Peter, he never got over losing his little sister." This was said with a combination of bitterness and grief that managed to make Peter wince with guilt. But it was not enough to make Wormtail change sides.

"Enough of this!" Voldemort roared. "I know you to be lying. The Death Eater who is my Seer had a vision of a young girl transforming from a wolf at dawn. She was treated and then assisted to a bed by you. And then my Seer saw the child's eyes. They were of a most unusual green. The child asked, 'Are you all right Dad?' That was where the vision ended. The child herself has some blood in common with Harry Potter, and thus she must be found. If you join us, Lupin, and hand her over, we can gather support from the Dark Creatures immediately. I will in return swear that the girl will not be killed, and when I regain all my power no witch or wizard will ever prey upon a werewolf again. If you leave me, I will still be given the support of the Dark Creatures, it will only take more time, and I will find and kill the girl!"

"I will never join you!"

"Then you are a fool. I know of what was done to Dark Creatures after my brief fall…"

"You mean after you were brought down by a child," Lupin stated so calmly that his voice was more of an insult than his words. A small smile played at Sirius' mouth as he saw the child he had known so long before. People had overlooked Remus' ability to insult others because he was always with James and Sirius, but old _friends_ like Snape knew that Lupin was a master at subtle ridiculing.

The cloak he wore covered Voldemort's face, but those present could imagine that his expression would not be very friendly. He gestured towards Lupin with his hand, and Peter walked to stand in front of his old friend. None of them could have imagined what he would do.

Peter raised his silver arm, and suddenly thrust it at Remus' chest, over his heart. The werewolf screamed until the sound broke off as his body convulsed, and the observers could smell burning flesh. No one, not Sirius nor Ron, cried out or even made a sudden movement. Instead they all stood there and watched as their friend and teacher was tortured.

The silence was broken by Hermione's voice. She often went into full lecture mode when her emotions ran too high. "The silver will leave a permanent mark, won't it Professor Dumbledore?"

Ron turned to her with a shocked expression. "Do you want to repeat that? I don't think Harry heard it and from the look on his face I'd say he isn't nearly traumatized enough."

She continued as if she hadn't heard him. "We should make sure someone tells Madame Pomfrey when we return to the infirmary. And someone is going to have to talk to Professor Lupin…"

"Is that your way of tactfully saying he needs a shrink?" Ron asked, his voice rising.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, please. And I would not worry about Professor Lupin; he has been through far worse than this. It may take some time, but I believe he will eventually deal with his real problem. Not torture, but one more mark of the wolf."

In front of them, Remus gathered his strength and looked Peter straight in the eye. The traitor held his gaze for a couple of seconds and then looked away. At that moment, Voldemort ordered him to step back.

No one existed at that moment but Remus and Peter. "Is this how it will be? You betrayed James and allowed Voldemort to kill him and his wife, leaving his son an orphan. Then you condemned Sirius to twelve years in Azkaban and so far more than two years in hiding. But those just make you a particularly pathetic specimen of humanity and rodent; you became a killer when you took the lives of the twelve people on the street that day. But until today Peter, you hadn't directly used your magic against a friend, and you certainly had not killed one. Can you, do you think? Or is that why Voldemort wants me? He wants a Marauder with balls…"

"What the hell…?" Ron was confused by Lupin's behavior. He had not known the Professor long, but this seemed most unlike him.

"He's distracting them," Sirius realized. "Did Richard really have a daughter who is a werewolf, Professor Dumbledore?"

The wise old wizard sighed. "He did indeed, Mr. Black. Sadly he never saw her; she was born just seven months after his death. And after she was bitten at the age of four, Professor Lupin has been caring for her. She thinks of him as a father. She is twelve now, and Lupin is educating her himself. She seems somewhat afraid to attend Hogwarts."

"Afraid? But Harry is Ok there. I thought Hogwarts was protected from Dark Wizards." Ron was confused, but Hermione had already guessed at the truth.

"Ron, I don't think she's afraid of the Dark Lord. I think it's more a matter of what normal wizards think of werewolves."

Harry hushed them as Voldemort began to speak again. "If you join them, you will lose. And even if you are sure that you will ultimately be successful, what do think will happen when the war is over? If you thought what was done by after the first fall was bad, think what will happen after they know that I can return and regain my power. I believe the term used is 'concentration camps.'"

"Yes Remus, you must join us. I was with the Weasleys; I heard what was going on. They locked up the Dark Creatures and apparently tried to do experiments to cure them and see what weapons might be effective…"

"I know what they are called Peter," Remus said, his voice suddenly shaky as he faced a nightmare worse than anything Sirius had known in prison. The worse Sirius had faced was a gradual loss of the emotions that make up what is called humanity, but Remus had had his humanity stripped away and then displayed in front of him just out of his reach. "I know about it Peter. And I know that if you had not done what you did fourteen years ago, my friends would have used their power to make sure something like that never happened, or at least kept me safe. And if they couldn't, I would have had the comfort of knowing someone was _trying_ to help me. So don't ask me again to join you, I would rather die."

"You will not die, Mr. Lupin," Voldemort replied with a sinister grimace. "I promise you that you will be begging me to kill you by the time the night is over. Avery, bring the Veritaserum."

"Yes, my Lord."

The truth serum was brought to the Dark Lord, who forced the werewolf to take it.

"Who is the child in my Seer's vision?"

Remus struggled, but the power of the potion was too strong for him to fight.

"Jasmine Lily Lupin."

"Who are her parents?"

"I am her father."

Peter used his silver hand to slap Lupin, but when the question was repeated he gave the same answer.

Voldemort sighed. "Who are her biological parents?"

"Richard and Ally Evans."

"Why are they not caring for her?"

"Richard is dead and Ally could not care for her after Jamie was bitten by a werewolf."

"When was that?"

"Nine years ago, she was just three."

"What are her strengths?"

And here, the Veritaserum would not work. Before Peter could hit Remus again, Voldemort told him that it would be useless. "This information has been protected by Dumbledore. It's a fidelity charm. Not the same as was set by the Potters, but similar. We cannot break it unless he chooses freely to tell us. He cannot be tortured into it."

As more questions were asked, it became obvious that the charm also protected other information such as the location of the girl. Something else became known that only Dumbledore had known before; Remus Lupin was responsible for many of the wards protecting Harry.

Finally the questioning was over. His friends were as relieved as Lupin was by this time, but Hermione had to, in her opinion, remind them that it was not over yet.

"We need to pay attention to what You-Know-Who does to him now so that we can undo the damage."

Sirius gritted his teeth as he prepared for what was likely going to be the most difficult thing he ever had to witness.

"You have one more chance to join me. Tell me what I want to know and I will spare your life. For an alliance with my forces and your life will be better than ever before." This was said with a contemptuous look at Lupin's surroundings, to which Sirius replied (but of course Voldemort could not hear), "This is way better than you've had for a while." Then he was shushed as Voldemort continued. "If you don't, I will give you a most handsome gift. I shall make your worst nightmare reality. What is your worst nightmare, Mr. Lupin?"

Still under the Veritaserum, Remus responded. "To be a wolf twenty-nine days of the month and human one."

Voldemort laughed. "So predictable, then. Your dear friend Mr. Pettigrew anticipated this. Otherwise I could not have prepared the potion and the spell in time. It is not easy. It requires the blood of one not cursed who has sworn a blood oath to protect you, and there are not many werewolves who achieve the honor of blood oaths with humans. Moreover, it cannot be done more than once, which is ironic considering the cure. Do you know what the cure is, Mr. Lupin?"

"To redo the curse."

"Yes, to be bitten again. Your wealth of knowledge is most impressive, Mr. Lupin. There are not many Dark Arts experts left in this world that know of this magic, let alone the cure. That is because it has not been cast for many generations. And of course, because there are not many who are strong enough to cast it and only I am capable of doing what is called such a heinous dead. Since in the last war, I had the support of the werewolves, it would have been most foolish of me to alienate them by casting it. This time I have no such inhibitions. I have ensured that the only other wizard capable of helping you is quite busy elsewhere. So there is only you who would take the care of studying ancient and obscure traditions in Defense in the Dark Arts in Romania. And of course, you will be unable to cure yourself since a wolf cannot curse itself."

"Useless? I think not!" Sirius exclaimed in triumph.

"I shall go and find how we can get a werewolf willing to bite a wolf," Dumbledore said before disappearing.

"We should probably go too," Hermione said.

But Voldemort, who put Remus in a body bind before casting a spell that was so dark even the observers felt cold, distracted them before they could leave. Winds rose and whipped around the people. Peter brought a potion and with his silver hand compelled Lupin to open his mouth so that the vile liquid could be forced down his throat.

And Sirius, Ron and Hermione were pulled forward into a whirling world of images and words.

"We're seeing what he saw at this point. Losing his humanity must have forced him to relive his life," Hermione analyzed.

But Harry was too preoccupied to listen. For the images had slowed down, and he could clearly see a young couple cooing over their baby son. It was his parents; and the baby was he.

(A/N the stars represent different memories. BTW I composed this listening to Turn, Turn, Turn by the Byrds, so if anyone has that song they might want to listen to it while they read- it definitely makes a differences. Made me cry).

*

It's Lupercalia, and I claim you as my mate," Remus said, as he lightly bit Sirius on the side of his neck. Sirius shivered at the bite and began to cry as he kissed his lover and pressed him back into the pillows.

*

"What do you think, Sirius?" A proud father held up his baby boy. His laughing friend pretended to consider the question for a minute. "I see he has Lily's eyes, and I am very, very afraid that he has your hair Prongs."

_"Shut up Padfoot!"_

_*_

_Sirius came to sit on Remus' bed in their dorm room. He looked as if he were in his first year at Hogwarts. "I know your secret."_

_From behind, a young voice said, "We all do."_

_And then a third child said, somewhat shakily, "And we don't care."_

_And Remus turned to see James and Peter come up to him. All four boys reached out to touch or hold him in some way. Sirius in particular leaned forward to touch his forehead to his friend's._

_*_

_A beautiful red-haired girl with Harry's eyes laughed and ran towards Remus, shrieking, "Daddy! Daddy!"_

_*_

_A 16, 17 year-old Sirius used his wand to light a circle of candles that surrounded Remus and he, both of whom were sitting on a carpet of rose petals, before leaning forward and kissing his lover. And then Sirius said, in a smoky voice, "My God, I'm love in with you."_

_"I know, and I think it's glaringly obvious that you own me heart and soul, Sirius. Heart and Soul."_

_*_

_James stood with Lily, Sirius on the other side of him as Remus stood beside his bride. Harry's father leaned forward and captured his wife's lips. Flowers were thrown in the air, and Remus had to wipe the moisture from his eyes. Across the married couple, Sirius was obviously planning something to reduce the overwhelming sentimentality of the moment before they all broke down._

_*_

_Sirius cuddled with Remus on a couch that sat in front of a fireplace, his chin pressed down on his lover's hair. They were talking in the half-sentences that people use with friends and significant others they truly know inside and out. Then James' face appeared in the fire. "She's gone into labor. Come over here, now! And bring Peter!"_

_*_

_James handed the baby back to Lily after showing Harry to his new Uncles. Lily accepted the precious bundle, crying openly._

_"My God, I'm a father!"_

_"No one better, Prongs. No one better," Remus said in a quivering voice._

_"Padfoot, you'll be Godfather, right?"_

_"I'd be honored."_

_"And Moony, you'll be sure Padfoot doesn't spoil him. If anything happens to Lily and me, we'll need you to be the strict one."_

_"Nothing will happen to you, either of you," Sirius said with a growl in his voice._

_"We'll die before anything happens to this family, I promise you that," Peter said, and reached out to pass a loving hand over Harry's head. James hugged him in gratitude. Sirius bent down to take the baby as Lily grasped her husband's hand and leaned her head against Remus. They stood there, bound by the incredible miracle of life._

_*_

_A girl who looked like Lily at the age of eleven walked with a woman, arguing softly with an American accent. "Honestly Mother, Dad is coming back from Hogwarts before the term is over, so I think we can both safely say that his adventure as Professor of DADA didn't go well. That means I won't be going to Hogwarts myself, which is Ok since Professor Dumbledore sent an owl saying I could be taught at home with Dad. I think that works out well. I don't want to imagine transforming without him there to help me through it."_

_And it was obvious that this wasn't Lily._

_Then Remus said one word. "Jasmine."_

_The girl turned around. Her hair, which was less red than brown with a reddish tint in the sun, was brushed out of her eyes as she broke into a wide smile. She began to run to the man she considered her father without even thinking of the mother she left behind._

_"Oh, Daddy, it's been so long. A whole year!"_

_As she was swung up into Remus' arms, the girl hugged him tight._

_"Way too long, Jamie!"_

_*_

And then the memories turned sour.

*

Remus arrived at a pub, tired but looking satisfied with his work. People who had been talking and laughing hushed at his arrival.

_He caught whispers; "Sirius Black's lover… broke up badly… best friends with the Potters… Pettigrew's mother… Thirteen people and one curse… mad, of course, totally mad… friends since Hogwarts… Harry Potter…"_

_"What's going on?" He asked the bartender._

_"What do you mean, what's going on? Oh my, you don't know?"_

_And then two or three issues of the Daily Planet was thrown to Lupin, who caught it and was greeted by the pictures of the four people he loved most in the world. The only four remaining who would do anything for him, knowing what he was._

_JAMES AND LILY POTTER DEAD! BABY HARRY DEFEATS VOLDEMORT! SIRIUS BLACK SECRET-KEEPER! BETRAYS BEST FRIENDS AND LEADS VOLDEMORT TO THEM! KILLS MUGGLES, WIZARDS AND PETER PETTIGREW WITH ONE CURSE! SIRIUS BLACK FOUND AT SCENE OF MASSACRE, LAUGHING LIKE A MADMAN! SIRIUS BLACK TAKEN TO AZKABAN!_

_"No!" Remus cried out, falling to his knees while he sobbed. "It can't be true! It can't be true!"_

_*_

_Remus walked into a pub, smiling and saying something to Peter, who walked next to him. They looked around the smoky tables for a familiar face, and saw Sirius kissing another man. Remus stood there, as Peter tried to pull him away, but before Remus turned and walked out, Sirius' expression turned from suspicious and searching to horrified and guilty._

_*_

_"I'm sorry, Remus, but I don't think Harry should stay with you."_

_"I know that I am a werewolf, but if I can find someone to keep him for a few days of the month, he should be all right. I know, he can stay with Richard and Ally."_

_"No, they are still too close to the Wizarding community, as are you. And they are in America now."_

_"I can go there too. They live in Cali- Califor- California, I think."_

_Yes, but it would be a great deal more difficult for us to protect him there. And there are wards that will need to be placed, which will not allow a Dark Creature or person with Death Eater blood to enter."_

_"That means me. And I suppose Ally, since her father was closely allied with the rise of Voldemort before his death."_

_"Yes. I'm sorry, but Harry has to stay with his aunt's family. And I believe he will be the better for growing up without the legacy of his parents and Voldemort."_

_*_

_"Oh God, Remus, we've lost them!" A sobbing woman they all recognized as Jamie's mother hugged him as a brown-haired man with Lily's eyes cried silently._

_Remus walked over to him, still holding onto the woman. "Richard, I am so sorry about your sister. Ally, I know we've both lost our closest friends, but we have to go on."_

_* _

_An owl deposited a letter on Remus' eggs. He opened the envelope and read._

_Remus,_

_Come quickly. There's been a car accident, and Richard is dead._

_Ally._

_*_

_"She was bitten by a werewolf. Remus I want you to bring her up. You can take care of her without prejudice. And, well, I can't take care of her at all. I developed a drinking problem since Richard's death. I can't even take care of myself."_

_*_

_He stood in a small fenced in area with twenty to thirty men, women and children._

_"We can't go out, there's wards up" (Motherly looking woman)._

_"Welcome to werewolf concentration camp" (Smarmy-looking young man)._

_"O'Malley died today. The Doctors took him, and I guess his serum was poisonous, because I saw the clean-up crew take the body and dump it into the pyre. Good thing your turn was yesterday and not today, Lupin."_

_Remus stood beside a 6 or 7 year-old girl. "Let me help you," he said softly, as he tried to remove a silver pin from where it was embedded in her skin._

_"I heard you made friends with the Canus girl yesterday. No one tell you it's dangerous to make friends here? She was killed today, you know. Actually early in the morning, before sunrise. The guards wanted to see a couple of wolf cubs fight." (Beaten-up old man)_

_*_

_Jamie stood outside Remus' cottage, holding a book in her hands._

_Remus yelled at her to get out of the rain. "And why are you reading that book? Didn't I tell you it was trash? I explicitly forbade you from reading it."_

_"It's called Lycanthropy: Little known Facts. How could I not? And you know what it told me? That my father was a liar!"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You said I was still a person, a human being for most of the time. You said it was one night in a month… But you were wrong. A wolf for a night, maybe, but a werewolf forever. This book uses monster and werewolf interchangeably. I am a monster, Dad! You always said it was isolated people, but this book makes it pretty clear that it's more than that. And I accepted what you said, despite the contrary evidence. Despite the fact that we have to move every few months when some witch or wizards figures it out, or some Muggle gets suspicious. Despite the children who used to throw stones at me, calling me a beast! Despite the fact that no witch or wizard ever invites us over for dinner once they know who or what we are, and if we pretend to be normal we have to find some way of not touching the silverware._

_And you know what else this book tells me that you forgot to mention? That I can never have children. I told you about my dreams of a large family; did you never think I might want to know that I cannot give birth without giving this curse to my baby? A woman's most personal and yet public gift to the world, and I can't be a part of it. Not that that should be a problem. I mean, what man or woman would want to be my mate? Look at me!"_

_Here she ripped open her shirt. Although the boys tended to be distracted by her bra, they could not help wincing at the sight of the scars disfiguring her body._

_As the rain caused her hair to mold itself to her head, she fell to her knees, screaming wildly to the heavens above._

_"Why didn't you just kill me? Why? Oh please tell me why!"_

_*_

The memories began to spin again, but they still tried to watch them. Harry especially looked for his parents. It was as if they were in the dining Hall, and the ceiling was showing fifty different movies at the same time. But for all the viewers, it was better to try for a glimpse of Lupin's life than to hear the screams as Voldemort's potion began to work and Remus transformed. They saw Remus at his parents' funerals, surrounded by his friends. Weddings, Harry and Jamie's births, birthdays, dancing with Jamie, helping her through the transformations, feeling his heart break at seeing her pain, other funerals of his friends, loneliness and then fatherhood, pranks at the expense of a much younger but equally greasy Snape, and memories of a lifetime that was filled with moments of great joy and devastating physical and mental pain. Then it was over, and Remus' memories ended as the wolf took over.

And Harry found himself back in the infirmary, unable to look his guardian in the eye. Some of Remus' last flashes had been a little… explicit. Besides, he had a sneaking suspicion that his guardian was this close to breaking down.

Before the silence could become too uncomfortable, Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling as if he knew just what they were thinking about, interrupted it. He probably did.

"I've sent for the girl. She should be here soon."

"What girl?" Sirius asked, his mind still on what he had seen and heard.

"Jasmine Lily, or Jamie, Evans Lupin. I, of course, know where she was hiding. She should be here in time."

"In time for what?"

"Well, to save her father. She may be a child, but she is also a werewolf, after all."

***

THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 3. IF YOU ARE WONDERING HOW SHE CAN BITE WITHOUT THE FULL MOON, YOU WILL SEE SOON.


	4. The man and the light

The Wolf in the Dark Part 4  
  
Indus  
  
Disclaimer: I own no part of the Harry Potter books or have anything to do with the publishers, Warner Bros. Or even J.K. Rowling. This is strictly for noncommercial purposes and any original characters or situations I create are mine. If you want to use one, ask me and I'll usually be happy to share.  
  
This is the fourth chapter in my Wolf in the Dark Series. This is Sirius/Remus and a slight hint in earlier chapters of Percy/Oliver slash. In earlier chapters Sirius told Harry about his relationship with Remus. When Harry, Sirius, Hermione and Ron go to Remus' house after Voldemort's visit, they find him in wolf form despite the fact that it is broad daylight outside. They take him back to Hogwarts where they look into the pensieve for a cure. After looking into his memories, they have to call in a werewolf to bite him again. This werewolf just happens to be the daughter of Richard Evans, and was raised by Remus since she was bitten as a child.  
  
Rating: R for violence. Slash warning but nothing sexually explicit.  
  
naurmohd@aol.com  
  
  
  
"She's here!" Ron yelled. He was anxiously looking out the window of the infirmary while Hermione, Harry and Sirius kept vigil at Lupin's side. It was almost amusing to see three people on the verge of tears, standing around a bed inhabited by a heavily sedated wolf.  
  
On hearing of Jasmine's arrival, Hermione looked relieved, but the two with her seemed to become even more nervous than before. So much rested on what that girl would say or do.  
  
"What does she look like?" Harry asked his best friend.  
  
"It's too dark to tell. Lucky thing she's here now. We only have until sunset tomorrow before the spell's permanent.  
  
Hermione sighed. Walking to the boy she had a crush on despite his occasional stupidity, she whispered, "I don't think they needed to hear that." Ron had the grace to look abashed.  
  
There was a commotion outside Remus' room before the door opened widely. Madame Pomfrey strode in, followed by Dumbledore who was holding the hand of a young girl. She stopped in the doorway at seeing the wolf. "Oh, no…"  
  
"I know it's hard," Sirius said, moving toward her. He was nervous, but he couldn't have held back. To see those eyes, in that face- she was so like Lily. Harry's mother had had a similar expression when she saw Remus after his transformations.  
  
"You know nothing!" Jamie shouted. "You can't know what it's like unless you are one of us. It's our worst nightmare… to be a monster when the sun is shining."  
  
"It's not shining," Ron stated the obvious. That had its desired result; everyone just looked at him quietly. "Look, just think of it as a full moon when you're not transformed."  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to do?" she asked.  
  
"We think you need to repeat the curse," Dumbledore answered gently.  
  
"No!" she screamed. "I can't do that! You can't ask me to. To give someone the curse… that's unforgivable. Especially if one is aware. I won't do that.  
  
"But he's not an innocent. He's cursed, and the curse you'll give him is much better than the curse he has now."  
  
"How do you know that? Is there any way to ask him? He is probably unaware. There's so much bad in this world, can you say for certain he wants to be human 29 days of the month?"  
  
"Tell me what you would want."  
  
She looked at her shoes, knowing she had lost the argument. "What do I do? I'm not a werewolf now."  
  
"No, which is why I had to send my potions teacher to get something to help you tonight. If this doesn't work, nothing will."  
  
"Way to put some pressure on me, dude," she mumbled. She had one of those accents that alternated between American and British. That was a legacy of a childhood spent shunted between the two countries.  
  
"Why don't you all get acquainted while I see if Snape is here yet?" Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey left the room.  
  
Harry was the first to break the silence. "I'm Harry Potter; these are my friends Ron and Hermione and my godfather Sirius Black."  
  
"I'm Jamie. It's a pleasure to meet all of you," she answered stiffly. Sirius couldn't help wincing at seeing the distance between the cousins. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Damn you, Wormtail!  
  
"So, do you go to a Muggle school?" Ron asked the question that had been bothering him for a while. He had never met anyone who had gotten further in a Muggle school than Hermione and Harry, and he had lots of questions.  
  
"No, I'm home-schooled. Some arrangement Professor Dumbledore made with the local Muggle authorities. Professor McGonagall sends Dad my school work and he teaches me at home." At the mention of her father, her face fell and the last words were almost a mumble. Her journey had been exhausting and her emotions were getting the better of her.  
  
"My dear," Sirius said heavily. He hated to see children cry, but he was shocked to see the effect of his words. Without the slightest bit of reserve, Jamie flung her arms around him and buried her face in his stomach, where she wept for a few minutes while everyone stared at her.  
  
When she was a little more composed, she stepped back from Sirius and the hand that had been patting her head mechanically. Looking at their faces, she laughed. "I know you all have never met me, but I've been hearing stories about you for a while. I suppose I seemed somewhat reserved at first but it's strange to see people who've only been pictures or parts of your father's past before. But I know all about the invisibility cloak, the Marauders, the Weasley family and some great conversations my Dad has heard between Ron and Hermione. I've also gotten play-by-play recitations of Harry's Quidditch games. Most of all, I know that you're the only person Dad has ever loved. I hated you for that until a little over a year ago. Since then, you and Dad have been the center of a few romantic visions I've had of the future. I guess I've known you all for a lot longer than you've known me."  
  
"Romantic visions?" Sirius asked faintly. What do 12 year-olds think about sex now?  
  
"Eeew! No, not that. I mean, you know, a family. A couple of dads; the fun and irresponsible one being you and the fun but responsible one being dad. And then a brother-" this was said with a shy look at Harry, "- a couple of close family friends and me."  
  
"I think," Harry said slowly, "I like that."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other, feeling a little uncomfortable at being in what had become a family conversation. Perhaps she sensed that, because Jamie chose that moment to quip, "Of course, half the family has to disappear at the full moon to turn into hairy beasts, but then every family has its oddities."  
  
Laughing, Sirius agreed.  
  
Then Snape walked in, holding a box that was rumbling and shaking wildly. He stopped, stunned, at seeing the girl with Lily's face. While the Evans girl had been little more than a thorn in his flesh, it was disconcerting to see a face from his childhood in front of him. Lost in his memories, he was startled when Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"We don't have time. I would ask that you leave the room, but that would be unfair since most of you have been involved in this adventure since the beginning."  
  
"What's in the box, Professor?" Sirius asked as the rumbling became louder.  
  
"A Boggart."  
  
"Brilliant!" Hermione yelled. Ignoring Dumbledore's thanking her for acknowledging his brilliance, she pointed out what was happening to her denser friends. "We need to simulate the moon to allow her to bite him like a werewolf. What happens when you see the Boggart, Harry?"  
  
"I see the Dementors, and then I hear my parents…" Harry couldn't continue. Somehow, Sirius' hand found its way to his shoulder.  
  
Hermione quickly continued. "But it can't Kiss you. So Jamie won't really turn into a werewolf, but she will be affected enough for her bite to spread the curse if she bites hard enough and allows the Boggart to come close to her."  
  
"Five points for Gryffindor, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore smiled at her. "I must ask everyone to step far back. Please remember that we will not know if the operation was successful or not until sunrise tomorrow at which time the transformation should take place. Child, take the Box and when I tell you, release the Boggart."  
  
She did as he said, and when he gave the word, opened the box. As soon as it came out of the box, it took the form of a full moon. Jamie's breathing deepened, and her face became pale.  
  
"Are you sure this won't hurt her?" Sirius asked the Headmaster quietly.  
  
"Wait, Sirius. She is strong, like her father."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The father who raised her, of course. Richard was a good man, but hardly strong."  
  
They watched for a few minutes in silence, and then suddenly things began to happen. Jamie's hair rose off her skin to crackle and curl in the wind that formed in a room with closed doors and windows. Her head bent back, and Harry realized her eyes had become more silver than green. As they watched, she howled and they could see her incisors grow. She wasn't transforming, but prolonged exposure even to a Boggart full moon was stimulating her wolfish instincts. Then, she grabbed Lupin's arm and bit into it, hard.  
  
Madame Pomfrey rushed forward and pulled Jamie away from her father. Harry said the spell to change the Boggart back to its original form and Snape bundled it away. When Harry turned back to Ron and Hermione he saw them staring quietly at his cousin. She was sobbing in Sirius arms, but that wasn't what fascinated them. Her mouth was full of blood that had spilled down her chin and onto her neck and clothes. When Madame Pomfrey tried to wipe it off, she shrank away and hid deeper in Sirius' clothes. Harry's godfather was powerless to do anything but hold her. "It's fine, my dear. It's fine."  
  
*  
  
Remus opened his eyes slowly. Comforting white ceiling with that same bloody crack in the paint right above his head, shuffling sound of the nurse's soft shoes, soft murmuring of sickroom voices… yes, he was back in the infirmary. He wasn't surprised at all to see Sirius watching the painting of the Nurse in some prehistoric war from a chair by his bed. His sight was still bleary enough for him to forget for one minute that he was no longer a student, and he half expected James and Peter to come banging through the door asking-  
  
"Is he awake yet?" Harry asked as he slammed the door against the wall. His resemblance to his father in appearance as well as entrance was enough to make Remus speechless, but Sirius, although suddenly grieving, found it within himself to be remonstrative.  
  
"Well, if he wasn't before I'm sure he is now." His voice was caustic enough to bring a flush of shame to his godson's face.  
  
"I was before," Remus whispered hoarsely as his memories came crashing back. He needed to see them, touch them, but he was so ashamed… He cringed away when Sirius tried to take his hand.  
  
But Sirius had never borne his I'm-a-beast-treat-me-like-one act, as Peter had so aptly named it, for long. He sighed impatiently and signed for Harry to come closer too as he leaned over and grasped both of Remus' hands. When his godson stood over Remus, Sirius put his former lover's hand in the boy's. The lesson was clear to Professor Moony. They weren't about to keep their distance from him, and were even less likely to tolerate his desire to create a barrier between them, even if it was for their own safety.  
  
As his mind cleared, Remus gasped. "Where is she? Where is Jamie?" He looked around the infirmary anxiously.  
  
"She's fine," Sirius soothed. "It just seems as if the curse does not only spread lycanthropy but also some good old-fashioned guilt and shame. She is afraid you will be angry with her."  
  
"Ridiculous!" Remus snapped.  
  
Harry was suddenly struck by the tragedy of such a man being cursed as he was. He could have been an excellent teacher at Hogwarts. In fact, Harry could almost see him as Headmaster after McGonagall. There were definitely shades of Dumbledore in this humble and yet dignified man. They were the only two people Harry knew who could face Snape down without showing a single reaction to the Potion Master's rudeness. Even McGonagall sometimes became irritated; Sirius, of course, could not stand the man.  
  
Shaking off his introspective mood, Harry promised to call his cousin. They had spent some time together the previous day, and although she was in shock for most of it, they had begun to talk and realize that they would get along well.  
  
As the door shut behind Harry, Sirius released the last of his control and buried his head in Remus' robes. "I was so worried, and then sunrise came…"  
  
Remus tried to raise Sirius' head but found that he was too weak. "The transformation was difficult, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes," Sirius admitted. "The worst I've ever seen, actually. I changed into Padfoot; it helped calm the wolf. Poor thing, the entire experience did traumatize him."  
  
Remus laughed. "He'll get over it. But I'm sure he'll first exact his revenge next full moon."  
  
"Maybe not. Snape seems to have discovered a heart lying about and decided to appropriate it for a while. He's offered to brew you that sweet-smelling ambrosia to keep you sane. Just don't expect me to kiss you after you drink it."  
  
"Can I expect you to kiss me?" Remus asked, suddenly serious.  
  
"Always." Sirius smiled sweetly at his lover, brushing an affectionate hand over the werewolf's hair. Some day soon he would have to tell his lover that the ordeal had turned his hair completely silver, but he would leave such details for another time.  
  
Remus had regained enough of his strength to sit up by this time. Werewolves had incredible healing powers, and when stirred Remus was always difficult to keep calm. "You've spoken to Harry then? He's not angry?"  
  
"Not at all. It seems that you will be gaining a son, while I am gaining a daughter. When were you planning to tell me about her, love?"  
  
Remus blushed and looked at his hands on the bedspread. "Eventually, I promise. I didn't know how, and I was afraid to say her name in public. I guess I thought that as long as no one here knew about her she was safe."  
  
"That explains why you didn't tell 'people,' Remus. Why not me?"  
  
Remus smiled. "If I asked you to keep it a secret, I would include not telling Harry since that means information is spread to Ron and Hermione and then before you know it the twins would be pulling pranks on my girl and unintentionally summoning Death Eaters. I know you could keep it a secret from Harry if I asked you to, but I thought it better that Harry and you establish a relationship based on trust and honesty. He has so little of it in his life."  
  
"Now they all know," Sirius pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but I think she will stay here, and be protected by Hogwarts magic for the next few years. During the summer you and I can protect her."  
  
Sirius sighed, pushing his chair back and standing up. "If it's all so simple, why didn't you just do that last year?"  
  
Remus tried to grab his hand to stop his lover's pacing and get him to listen calmly. "You don't know what it is like to be a werewolf at Hogwarts; I couldn't force it on her, No, listen! You know what it is like to be a werewolf's lover, but don't think that you have any idea what it is like to be a werewolf. All right, maybe now you know what it is like to deal with prejudice and people thinking you are capable of doing horrible things, but you have no idea how it feels to know that they are right. And when you are going through those confusing, traumatic adolescent years, it becomes that much harder. I was ready at eleven, but she wasn't, and I did not want anyone to know about her until she was."  
  
Sirius sat down again, heavily. He nodded once in acceptance. "Where do we go from here?"  
  
"Where do you want to be?"  
  
"I see us in the future," Sirius started hesitantly, and then remembered that this was not the boy who would laugh at his sentimentality. That was James, who had never been able to get over at how love had changed his normally gruff best friend. "We have a home for the two children, and we're happy. We do normal things, such as preparing dinner and incapacitating everyone who dares to ask Jamie to go out with them. I don't have a plan for how to get us there…"  
  
"We don't need one," Remus responded, kissing Sirius' hand. "If that's our goal, we'll achieve it in the end, I know it. Let Voldemort try to stand in our way."  
  
Leaning down, Sirius kissed Remus, and raised his head quickly at a sound at the door. He looked straight at James' son and Lily's niece and laughed out loud. Two werewolves, a convict and The Boy Who Lived- what a strange family. And yet how absolutely perfect it was at the same time.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
I know, not my best effort, but it was not an easy fic to finish. 


End file.
